Interest in alternative energy sources that are sustainable and renewable continues to increase as costs of conventional energy sources continues to rise. This interest has generated development of alternative energy sources such as solar power. Solar power requires photovoltaic devices. Photovoltaic devices configured as semiconductor photovoltaic are commonly termed solar cells. Solar cells must be robust in order to enable a reliable energy source, and must be manufactured efficiently to satisfy volume and cost requirements.
Solar cells are typically made with ceramic substrates using injection molding techniques and require heating steps to enable bonding or adhesion of components. Conventionally designed and manufactured solar cells tend to generate relatively high manufacturing costs and low utilization. Also, conventional solar cells are manufactured in individual units, rather than through a strip format, which increases production cost. Furthermore, conventional approaches require heating to enable bonding, and encounter quality problems such as inconsistent control of the void area between a die and a thermal pad.
Attempts to improve solar cell reliability and loser manufacturing costs include stacking of laminates to form a package that supports a solar cell, as described in US 2011/0265871, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The stacked configuration provides layers that serve variously as a heat sink, solar cell mount and electrical connection. However, the '871 publication appears difficult to manufacture in a cost-effective manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,026,440 provides a solar cell module unit with a laminar substrate fitted with an electrically conductive upper layer, a middle layer which is heat conductive but not electrically conductive, and a thermally conductive bottom layer. A solar cell is mounted on a printed circuit board positioned on the upper layer. The '440 publication does not use a lead frame substrate and is silent as to its method of manufacture. The entire contents of U.S. Pat. No. 8,026,440 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,977,777 provides a lead frame thermoplastic package for a solar cell. The '777 publication does not use strip format construction techniques and uses stamp and plating techniques to attach its die to its lead frame. The entire contents of U.S. Pat. No. 7,977,777 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
What is needed, therefore, is a solar cell module that is of increased capability, increased quality and decreased cost than conventional solar cells and methods of manufacture. What is needed is a design for such a solar cell and for a method of manufacture.